Dangerously Innocent
by souleater1234567
Summary: All in All he was very handsome, except for his hair, clothes and face were covered in wet sticky blood. dark naru dark gaa rated for...well you know.


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura straightened her back when Sasuke appeared to save her from her untimely doom. She squealed in the classic annoying fan girl pose. Hands clasped in a façade of surprise, eyes wide in awe, parted 'luscious' lips, increasingly hardening nipples, star shine surrounding the area, all that disco crap.

Sasuke tossed a rock up into the air and crushed it between his fingers. He opened his hand and let the dust float and dissipate into the atmosphere. " What are sand ninja doing in konoha, where are your passports." the raven said in a 'cool' tone. Kankuro scowled and whipped the wrapped package off his back to hold it in front of himself.

"You lookin' for a fight leaf nin." the puppeteer growled. Temari put her hands in front of herself, a guilty gesture, and huffed at her younger brother.

"Kankuro calm down or else. _He's_ gonna be mad." her eyes searched the area franticly. Kankuro grinned and turned back at her. "Don't worry, I've got this in the bag." he dismissed her and turned back to team seven.

"Kankuro you are a disgrace to our village." a gravely voice sounded from next to Sasuke. The gay avenger whipped his head around to see a terrifying sight. A red haired ninja with black rings around his eyes, upside down on a branch next to Sasuke. _What? How did I not sense him? _Sasuke thought in shock.

"G-Gaara." Kankuro sputtered, scared stiff. Gaara vanished in a swirl of sand and appeared next to his siblings, his arms crossed. Apathetic. Sakura's fan girl pose dropped at seeing the terrifying teen, even if he was shorter then her.

Gaara's eyes swayed to the Uchiha of the group and stayed there, judging, weighing. Waiting for Sasukes reaction. Sasuke gave him his satisfaction. The avengers brow tweaked to the right and his eye narrowed in the slightest. But Gaara caught the minuscule movement.

Swap,swap,swap. The sound of sandals flapping on cement vibrated in the quiet area. Two black sandaled feet appeared in the small court the were in and started moving to the genins and one jinchuuriki.

Sakura eyes dilated and expanded, and Sasuke stood straighter then ever before. They were obviously scared but Gaara could not understand why. The two weren't scared when he appeared so why for this stranger.

Swap,swap,swap. The blond stopped next to sakura, and turned to her. The pinky shivered slightly but forced a forced a smile.

"N-naruto! Hey.." her lips pulled tight over her teeth, spit shined over the strawberry lip-gloss she was wearing. It looked more like a snarl then a smile. Her eyebrows angled upwards.

Gaara was slightly aware of his siblings cowering behind him as he gazed at the boy. The facts about the boy, Naruto are his hair is blond like sunshine, his eyes are blue like the ocean, and he had six strange marks stretching over his cheeks. He wore a white shirt and black shorts with many pockets.

All in all he was very handsome, except for his hair, clothes and face were covered in wet sticky blood.

Naruto flashed the pinky a brilliant smile in Gaara's opinion. In everyone else's perspective the smile was utterly diabolical. His long canines flashed in the sun, and his whisker marks crinkled over his cheeks.

"Sakura…"

*Insert long creepy pause here*

"Sasuke…" Naruto craned his neck in an unnatural fashion to stare at the last Uchiha. And suddenly the bright summer morning turned deadly. Clouds rolled in and covered the blue sky in a blanket of death. Rain started to drizzle and then started to pour. Lightning flashed overhead illuminating the genins faces. Gaara, and Naruto looking positively evil in the light.

Sakura tried to cover her straight ironed hair from the rain as she rushed home with a small excuse. And soon later Sasuke paced himself walking to his manor alone. Temari and Kankuro told Gaara to go to the hotel when he was done, and ran away into the dark day.

Only Naruto and Gaara were left. It became a stare contest between the two, the winner being Gaara of course. A smile crept over Naruto's slick, and wet face and he held out a blood soaked hand.

"Want to play a game."

Gaara grasped the hand with no ounce of hesitation and with a monotone voice said:

"Yes." they shook on it and Naruto shot off into the tree tops, on all fours. Gaara leaped over a branch and followed into the dark of the dimly lit forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is just the prologue so I'm going to wait for some feedback before I start going into a new story.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
